Lo que el amor es capaz de hacer
by Kaoru Akiyama
Summary: Mio y Ritsu apenas han logrado internarse en la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka... Pero mientras pase el tiempo lograrán conocerse mejor y desarrollarán una increíble amistad... que probablemente se pueda convertir en un ardiente amor...  Mal Summary T T
1. Internado

Konbanwa~! n_n

Hola a todos/as!

Nunca me había atrevido a publicar un fic aquí en fanfiction pero por una amiga me animé a hacerlo, que por cierto, este fic lo hice para ella como regalo de cumpleaños ^_^

Espero que disfruten este fic que con algo de dedicación he hecho. Soy nueva por aquí así que si me equivoco sólo haganmelo saber y trataré de arreglar mis métodos de escritura, gramática y ortografía ^^. Apenas tengo 14 años, creo que es de esperarse que esto no sea la gran cosa jejeje n_nU

K-ON por desgracia no me pertenece, sino al gran Kaklifi-sama; porque si fuera mío habría Mitsu siempre! X3

* * *

><p><strong>*EL DIARIO DE LA GRAN RITSU TAINAKA*<strong>

_16 de Agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me internaron en L__a Preparatoria Sakuragaoka, debo admitir que es…Como decirlo…linda…Pero, ES FEMENINA Y ME ABURRE ¬¬". A mamá no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra "brillante" idea; bueno, ella siempre ha querido que aprenda buenos modales pero sea como sea y donde sea…Seré igual de desordenada!_

_No sé ni porqué escribo lo que me pasa porque, esto es femenino ¿No? aunque después de todo soy una chica así que no me interesa… El punto es que sólo podré ver a mi familia durante las vacaciones ya que viviré en este laboratorio de ratas en el año escolar… __Mi habitación está en lo más profundo del sótano y lo mejor es que es únicamente para mí XD. Lo que me extraña es que no conozco a ninguna persona por acá -_-U, desearía encontrar a alguien con quien matar el tiempo, pero con estas chicas "lindas y bien portadas" no creo que logre congeniar ¬¬…_

_Me estoy aburriendo de escribir y el sueño me vence, eso debe ser porque son las tres de la mañana y yo aquí despierta como búho. Pero para una chica de 15 años como yo estar en desvelo es malo, así que… Volveré a escribir cuando suceda algo interesante, aunque lo dudo, porque parece ser que todas aquí siguen un ciclo de vida robótico y lo peor de todo es que nadie se da cuenta =_=. Sólo espero que no se me peguen sus "linduras"_

Horas más tarde…

Eran las seis de la mañana…

La pelicastaña reposaba feliz en la cama pero el despertador de su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que se sobresaltara de golpe.

-AAAAAAHHHH!

Rápidamente busca el aparato para silenciar el terrible ruido penetrante. Observa la hora indicada en la pantalla algo molesta yendo hacia el baño. Toma una ducha Express, se pone su nuevo uniforme consistente en un saco azul oscuro y una blusa de botones celeste, una falda que hace juego con el saco, unas medias blancas y zapatillas blancas con detalles azules que combinaban con la corbatilla que es del mismo color, y como no soporta la ropa muy formal decide dejarse la blusa y el saco fuera de su falda.

Después coge su maletín y se dirige a la cafetería del internado (N/A: En este fic, la Preparatoria es un internado) para desayunar, se hacen las ocho de la mañana dando inicio a las clases.

La ojiámbar va directo a la clase 1-3 que era donde la habían asignado, y como era el primer día de clases quería llegar temprano. Por fin lo logró, llegó a tiempo y se colocó en el último asiento de la segunda fila, las demás chicas entran y toman sus asientos respectivos.

- Buenos días alumnas. Soy Yamanaka Sawako y seré la profesora de esta clase, espero llenar sus expectativas, pero si no hago un buen papel, por favor háganmelo saber – Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y un poco largo, de ojos café, usaba anteojos que la hacían ver muy elegante y con sólo verla cualquiera caería a sus pies.

Todas hablaban a murmullos acerca del aspecto de la profesora, la única desentendida de lo que pasaba era Ritsu, como era de esperarse, ésta se encontraba perdida en su propio mundo.

- Voy a pasar lista de asistencia. Por favor alcen la mano cuando escuchen su nombre – Empieza a decir los nombres por orden alfabético de apellido – Aono Mitsuky – Una chica de cabello rizado e intensamente rojizo levanta la mano – Akiyama Mio – Un silencio total invade el salón - ¡Akiyama Mio! – Nadie responde - ¡AKIYA…! – Un estruendoso ruido proveniente de una puerta bruscamente abierta por cierta chica de larga cabellera negra como la noche, poseedora de unos hermosos orbes grises, (N/A: ¿Saben? A veces tengo la remota impresión de que son moraditos, pero la mayoría dice que son grises… aunque aún pienso que no lo son -_-U) tez clara y de estatura moderadamente elevada, este pequeño alboroto sacó a Ritsu de sus pensamientos y junto con ella capta la atención de las demás.

- ¡Presente! – Exclamó exhausta, al parecer había corrido mucho en el camino.

- Akiyama-san, llega tarde a su clase, sólo por ser el primer día la perdono pero la próxima vez hará un ensayo de 1000 páginas acerca de los lagartos. Siéntese por favor. Su asiento está al lado de Tainaka-san, en el último asiento de la tercera fila.

- ¡H-Hai! – Rápidamente cierra la puerta algo avergonzada y se dirige al lugar que le dijo la profesora. La pelinegra atrajo la atención de nuestra baterista, que no le perdía la mirada, la chica sintió que la observaban pero no tenía el valor de voltear a ver ya que era demasiado tímida para hacerlo.

Así pasaron cuatro períodos hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo…

Mio estaba comiendo en la mesa más arrinconada del cafetín, se sentía tranquila ya que a nadie le gustaba ese lugar, lo cual le daba más oportunidad para estar sola y comer como ella quería, Ritsu por su parte, aún sosteniendo el almuerzo en sus manos buscaba un lugar vacío pero no lo había, estaba lleno, daba vueltas y vueltas como por veinte minutos hasta que encontró la mesa donde se encontraba Mio…

- ¿Puedo sentarme acá? – Preguntó la chica de diadema.

- …- La chica tímida no pudo articular ninguna palabra ya que su típica vergüenza la dominaba por completo.

- Supongo que estás esperando a alguien más ¿Verdad? – Diciéndolo algo reasignada.

- N-No… - Peleando contra su timidez para poder hablar.

- ¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Puedo comer contigo? – Esperanzada a recibir una respuesta positiva.

- B-Bueno… S-Si quieres… - Fue lo único que logró decir para luego quedarse completamente muda.

- ¡Arigato! – Sin perder su tiempo se dispone a sentarse y comer como una aspiradora, típico de ella.

Pasaron los minutos, Mio observaba detenidamente a Ritsu por su forma de comer, ella se percató de ello, al principio no le tomó importancia y siguió comiendo, pero al cabo de largos segundos se sintió incomoda ante esa mirada fija, incluso dejó de comer por ver esos hermosos ojitos grises como el día nublado, un leve sonrojo sobresalió en sus mejillas, quería salir de esa situación tratando de voltear su rostro hacia otra parte, pero cuando lo intentó hacer sus ojos se conectaron con los de la pelinegra, ambas entraron en un trance que parecía eterno, una mirando fijamente a la otra, Ritsu trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, esos ojos penetrantes la habían atrapado, en ese momento la ojiámbar sintió que su espalda era recorrida por una corriente escalofriante, su memoria se queda en blanco, en lo único en que se podía concentrar ahora era en esa mirada, era intimidante, retadora, como la de una fiera que lucha por salir, le gustaba…

-DING! DONG! DANG!

Lastimosamente la conexión se perdió cuando la campana del internado suena para indicar que era la hora de volver al salón, las dos sólo se miraron por última vez todas sonrojadas y se fueron sin decir ni una palabra hasta terminar la jornada de clases…

Y se convierte de noche! XD Son las 9 pm!

Ritsu se encontraba escribiendo en su "Diario Secreto"

_17 de Agosto._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me pasó algo muy extraordinario, conocí a una chica que tiene una mirada súper!__ XD_

_Nunca me había sucedido algo tan genial! Sólo recuerdo su lindo nombre: Akiyama Mio. Es hermosa, alta, tiene cabello negro, sedoso y largo… unos ojos grises que te penetran hasta el alma… A pesar de que no hablé mucho con ella me gustó estar a su lado en los escasos minutos que logramos compartir…_

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Se escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta de la recámara de la castaña interrumpiendo su querida hora de escribir sus acontecimientos, ésta algo cabreada, suelta su bolígrafo para atender a "la molestia". Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una chica de cabello corto y color castaño oscuro, ojos extrañamente violetas, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y a su lado estaba la chica de la "mirada penetrante", al ver a la última, su enojo se convirtió en vergüenza y un débil pero notorio rubor se posiciona en sus mejillas.

-Eh… ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Dijo algo nerviosa la baterista.

-Ah… Sí, pues… verás, Akiyama-san no se había registrado en nuestro internado hasta ahora en la mañana, y aprovechando que tu dormitorio es el único disponible (N/A: Los dormitorios del internado son ocupados por dos personas) escogimos éste para que Akiyama-san… - Pero es interrumpida por un grito entusiasta.

- ¡CLARO! ¡PUEDE DORMIR AQUÍ! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ELLA ESTARÁ MUY BIEN CONMIGO!

- Ah… Pensé que tendría inconvenientes con respecto a esto pero creo que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ñ_ñU… En todo caso muchas gracias por acceder y espero que se lleven muy bien siendo compañeras de dormitorio – Dijo sonriente – Entonces traeremos el equipaje de Akiyama-san de inmediato – Yéndose hacia un salón donde tenían las maletas de la pelinegra y dejando a las "compañeras" solas. Un silencio profundo y tenebroso gobernó de nuevo entre ellas, pero ésta vez Ritsu no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad para conocerla más a fondo.

- Etto… ¿Q-Quieres pasar? – Dándole espacio para que entrara a la habitación.

- S-Sí… - Entrando lentamente y contemplando el lugar.

- ¿N-No te gusta la habitación? – Algo apenada por el poco de desorden que estaba.

- Claro que sí… Es s-sólo que… se ve muy o-oscu…ro… -

La ojiámbar se sorprende al ver a la chica asustada, y toma la iniciativa de abrazarla de los hombros para darle a entender que todo iba a estar bien.

- No te preocupes que nada te pasará, mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que nada te pase – La temperatura de sus mejillas aumenta poco a poco.

-…- Al sentir sus cálidas manos en sus hombros se sonroja a más no poder.

La chica de ojos violetas entra a la recámara con las pertenencias de la pelinegra…

- Bien ya están aquí tus cosas Akiyama-san… - Se conmueve al ver tal escena – Creo que en verdad se van a llevar muy bien… mejor me voy…

* * *

><p>Continuará! XD<p>

Espero que les halla gustado y si dejan algunos reviews subiré con mucho gusto el segundo cap éste próximo sábado ^^.

Sé que no soy muy buena pero si notan algo en que falle aceptaré felizmente sus sugerencias y haré lo mejor que pueda para aumentar la calidad del fic!

Saluditos a mi amiga Mistral Shirimoya que espero que lea este cap ya que por ella lo hice! n_n.

Sayonara~! ^_^


	2. Instintos

Konnichiwa~! n_n

Disculpen la tardanza pero el colegio y las tareas me agobiaron durante toda esta semana ya que en mi país entramos de vacaciones y teníamos muuuuchos trabajos pendientes ¬¬"…. Pero bien, aquí les traigo mi segunda entrega para que la disfruten ^^…

K-ON por desgracia no me pertenece, sino al gran Kaklifi-sama; porque si fuera mío habría Mitsu siempre! X3

* * *

><p>Durante toda la mañana estuvo presente la lluvia en el internado, llegó la hora del almuerzo y Ritsu aún en el salón no podía sacarse de su mente lo que le había sucedido el día anterior…<p>

***Flash Back***

_-M-Mientras tú…estés... ¿Conmigo? – Decía la pelinegra avergonzada._

_-Así es…- Confirmó la castaña con un gesto de dulzura – Yo te protegeré…Mio-chan…- El rubor de las mejillas de la ojigris se elevó al máximo al escuchar lo último – Tienes un bonito nombre…Aunque no superas el mío…Porque soy…La Gran Tainaka Ritsu XD – Dijo mientras se subía a su cama con una botella de "Coca-Cola" en su mano simulando ser un micrófono, Mio dejó escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas casi inaudibles, pero suficientes como para que Ritsu la admirara._

_-__Que linda te oyes cuando ríes… - Al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho sus labios un rojo carmesí se formó en su rostro estando en iguales condiciones con el de la ojigris – Ehmm… yo… _/…_ - Buscando alguna forma de excusarse sobre sus palabras volteaba su cara hacia la puerta de la habitación, de repente, un poderoso rayo estremece el lugar…_

_-AAAAAAAAH! – Mio grita llena de pavor y se lanza sobre Ritsu abrazándola fuertemente y haciendo que cayeran una encima de la otra en la cama._

_-Etto…- De nuevo se encontraron sus miradas y entraron en trance…Ambas concentradas en sus ojos rivales, como el lobo asechando a su oveja, para ellas todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció, incluyendo los truenos y la gran tormenta que había se esfumaron, no existía nadie más que ellas, sólo ellas, únicamente ellas…Una rara conexión gobernó sus cuerpos obligándolas a sincronizarse involuntariamente y acercar un poco sus rostros, la situación se puso cada vez más tensa, se escuchan fuertes y acelerados latidos, respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas, manos sudadas y temblorosas, sus labios estaban a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, cierran sus ojos lentamente, apenas se pudo contemplar un pequeño roce, las dos se estremecen al experimentarlo, los segundos parecieron horas, todo fue maravilloso…Pero la pelinegra reaccionó bruscamente separándose de inmediato dejando a una Ritsu completamente confundida, perpleja e inmóvil…_

_-L-Lo siento…N-No quise hacerte esto…yo… - El rostro de la chica estaba sumamente sonrojado, la castaña tanteaba sus labios con los dedos aún sin entender lo que le estaba pasando, otro rayo sacude el internado y Mio sólo se sentó abrazándose a sí misma, Ritsu vuelve a la realidad viendo como su compañera era agobiada del medio y decide abrazarla con mucha ternura._

_-Te dije que no tuvieras miedo-_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Aprende a confiar en los demás ¿Quieres? – Sin más que decir, la castaña recuesta a la chica en su cama y sin soltarla coloca se cubren con una sábana, dejando así que el sueño reinara sobre ellas…_

***Fin de Flash Back***

-¿Qué rayos me pasa? – Exclamó un poco cansada - Sólo fue un roce, no sé porque me afecta tanto, ni que fuera la gran cosa… - Ritsu estaba completamente perdida, mientras que cierta chica de orbes grises se encontraba de igual manera en el cafetín, para ser exacta en la mesa donde sus miradas tuvieron contacto por primera vez…

***Al término de las clases***

*En el club de literatura…*

-Lo siento, pero no podemos agregar a otra persona más al club…

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo admiten a 12 miembros como máximo, pero aun puedes unirte a otros clubes que estén disponibles, gracias por venir.

-Cielos, los demás clubes son horribles… Supongo que no me inscribiré a ninguno…-

*En el club de deportes…*

-Lo siento mucho Tainaka-san pero el club está lleno y no podemos agregarte…-

-¿No podrían hacer alguna excepción?

-Lo lamento, pero no… Talvez encuentres algún otro club que te interese…

-Mmmm… No lo creo… Los demás me aburren ¬¬… Pero gracias, disculpa las molestias….

Nuestras chicas estaban algo…o mejor dicho, muy decepcionadas ya que no pudieron ingresar a los clubes que ellas querían, y al caer la noche, en la habitación…

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué admiten tan pocos miembros? – Esbozó la castaña malhumorada mientras tomaba "Coca-Cola".

-S-Supongo que fue idea del director ¿No?... Creo que no tuvimos suerte… - Las dos se voltean a ver y suspiran.

-¿A cuál club planeabas unirte? –

-Al de literatura… ¿Y tú?

-Al de deportes… Este no ha sido mi día…

-Ni el mío… - Se vuelven a ver y suspiran de nuevo. (N/A: XD) En eso, la ojigris saca su reproductor de mp3 y se coloca los auriculares, Ritsu la observa curiosa - ¿Q-Quieres oír? – Ofreciéndole un auricular algo nerviosa.

-Ah, claro… - Colocándoselo en su oreja derecha mientras que Mio en su oreja izquierda, presiona play y escuchan una canción de la banda "The Who"

-Es The Who, ¿Verdad?

-S-Sí

-¿Te gusta esa banda?

-E-Es mi favorito…

-¡La mía también! ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Mmm…S-Sí…Me gusta… Y toco el bajo…

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Yo practico la batería! ¡Al fin encuentro a alguien quien tiene algunos de mis gustos! – Decía un poco entusiasmada la chica de la diadema.

-S-Supongo…que…sí… - La ojiámbar toma las manos de la pelinegra, y ésta se sonroja de nuevo - ¿Eh?

-¡Mañana, luego de las clases vamos al club de música y formemos una banda! *w*

La pelinegra no se pudo resistir ante esa mirada débil, era la primera vez que la veía pero le pareció muy linda, y, aunque no conocía muy bien a su compañera pensó que sería muy divertido intentarlo…

-E-Está bien… Mañana después de… las clases…

Y siguieron escuchando más de su música favorita, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir… Pero en la madrugada cuando todo estaba oscuro…

-Ñiiiií! Ñiiiií! – Un ruido extraño se hace presente en la habitación despertando a una asustada Mio y a una somnolienta y despeinada Ritsu.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue eso? – Apretando fuertemente la mano de la castaña con sus ojos todos dilatados por el terror que la invadía

-¿El qué? Yo no escuché nada =_=…- Frotándose los ojos – Oye…No aprietes tan fuerte que me lastimas…- Su mano estaba algo morada por la falta de circulación de sangre – De seguro fue tu imaginación… Vuelve a dormir…

-P-Primero averigüemos d-de dónde vino e-ese r-ruido ¿sí?

-¿Para qué? ¬¬-

-Ñiiiií! Ñiiiií!

-AAH…Sólo para saber nada m-más…

-Ñiiiií! Ñiiiií!

-AAAAHH! _ - Siente que algo le da cosquillas en su brazo derecho, Ritsu se levanta de la cama para encender las luces de la habitación y se ve a una espeluznante rata paseando por el brazo de la ojigris, ésta al verla se espanta aterrada, y por tratar de escapar del pequeño mamífero corre por todo el dormitorio, pero se tropieza con una botella de "Coca-Cola" y se le rompe el short que tenía puesto en ese momento dejando ver sus panties de rayas celestes con azules.

-M-Mio-chan… O/O… - Al verla así algo dentro de la baterista despertó – Que preciosas tus panties… - volvió a dejar escapar sus pensamientos por sus labios. La rata se fue por la rendija del tejado y Mio se quedó completamente avergonzada…

-¡¿P-Preci…Preciosas? x/x

-¡NO! Q-Quise decir…¡E-Espantosas! – Mientras iba hacia ella se tropieza con la misma botella que se había caído la de orbes grises, esta vez, Ritsu quedó encima de Mio…

-Ritsu…-El ambiente tenso regresa y ambas se sonrojaron a más no poder. La castaña intentó levantarse pero resbaló de nuevo y su boca quedó ligada al cuello de la pelinegra, ésta al sentir el contacto de los labios de su compañera deja escapar un leve gemido, la castaña no podía resistir ante tal tentación y su lengua paseó plácidamente en la suave y delicada piel de Mio, los gemidos de la chica aumentaron su intensidad…

-Qué rayos te estoy haciendo… - La baterista vuelve en sí y a duras penas logra contenerse y levantarse lo más rápido que pudo – S-Será mejor que descansemos bien…Y-Ya casi es hora de que nos alistemos para las clases, así q-que aprovechemos el poco tiempo q-que n-nos q-queda… - Yendo hacia la cama y arropándose por completo tapando su avergonzado rostro…

* * *

><p>Sin querer este tipo de acontecimientos han empezado a despertar los instintos de nuestras chicas, aquí es cuando empieza la verdadera trama! XD<p>

CONTINUARÁ! XD XD XD…


	3. Primer beso, primeras caricias

Konnichiwa minna~! ^^

Perdón por tanta demora (casi tres meses sin actualizar) pero ya saben que el colegio y los exámenes me robaban la inspiración, tengo que construir aparatos de astronomía y eso me quita el tiempo libre, sin mencionar que casi no dispongo de internet… Gomenasai T_T

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo mi tercera entrega del fic, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo esto, espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^…

Nota: K-ON no me pertenece, sino al gran Kaklifi-sama y su alocada imaginación, si fuera mío solo habría comedia, romance y Yuri, en especial… Mitsu! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer beso, pri****meras caricias, primer testigo.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel suceso que confundió a nuestras chicas, Ritsu apenas lograba esconder sus sonrojo cuando estaba con Mio y ésta ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, ambas habían logrado formar el club de Música Ligera, pero necesitaban al menos dos miembros más para que no las suspendieran, y para planear atraer a las personas se fueron al salón del club después de las clases…

-¿Qué piensas hacer si nos suspenden? – Preguntó la pelinegra a la animada chica de cabellos cortos.

-Calma, no te pongas tan negativa ¬¬… No creo que no logremos juntar a otras dos chicas, ¿o sí?

-Pero…ya faltan dos semanas para que termine el mes y aún no ha venido nadie! ¬_¬*

-Si, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

-Pues espero que sea rápido o sino, no tendremos a que club inscribirnos…

-Si que te falta optimismo ¬¬

-¿Y qué? ¡De todas formas el optimismo no nos ayuda en nada! ¬_¬

-Hai, hai… Como tú digas princesita pesimista ¬¬ – Ritsu ya estaba sintiendo mucho cariño por la bajista pero siempre había algo que no le gustaba y era que ella fuese malhumorada e impaciente, tenía que cambiar ese modo cueste lo que cueste… - Pero aún así pienso que lo lograremos…

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, recuerdos fugaces de aquella noche regresan a la mente de la castaña, un rubor sumamente minúsculo se asoma a sus mejillas…

-Mio…

-¿Hmmm? – Esbozó algo irritada

-Quería decirte algo… sobre… lo que pasó en esa noche…

La ojigris enrojece por completo al descifrar a lo que su compañera se refería.

-S-Sólo olvida lo que pasó… - Tratando de disimular que no le tomaba importancia a ello.

-¡P-Pero ése es el problema…!

-¿Eh? – Exclamó confundida y asombrada

-Etto…Y-Yo… N-No puedo o-olvidarlo… - La baterista sólo la miró a los ojos pero Mio esquivó su mirada volteando su rostro en dirección a la ventana, Ritsu tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a la chica, la volteó e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran…

-Ritsu…

-N-Necesito saber si a ti…

De repente, se asoma una hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello largo y dorado, poseía unos resplandecientes ojos llenos de un azul intenso…

-Disculpen… ¿Este es el club de coro?

Las chicas empalidecieron cuando oyeron a la ojiazul, Mio se desmayó cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo alarmando a la castaña.

-¡MIO!

La rubia entra de inmediato y se acerca a Mio mientras que Ritsu se quejaba y exclamaba que todo era su culpa, estaba muy angustiada.

-Mmmm… - Miró detenidamente a la pelinegra y saca un pequeño bote de salsa picante, Ritsu la ve con intriga y un poco asustada – Pueda que no tenga lo mejor para despertarla pero… En casos como éste puede que nos sea de mucha utilidad… - Coloca el bote en la boca de la bajista, pero ésta no reaccionó. Dejó que la salsa invadiera toda su cavidad y pasaron los segundos… - Creo… que no funciona… - Dijo con desánimos la ojiazul, pero de pronto, el rostro de Mio enrojece a más no poder, aunque no era por vergüenza ni por enojo, una gran cantidad de humo salió de sus fosas nasales, oídos, y desde luego, su boca.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA! – Se paró y salió corriendo del lugar como un cohete dejando nubes de polvo, fue directamente hacia al baño y hundió su cabeza en uno de los depósitos de agua que habían por ahí.

Las otras dos, observaron la escena con una gotita en la cabeza – Parece que funcionó… - Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero la rubia clavó una mirada muy delatadora a Ritsu.

-Chiiiii… - La chica no dejaba de observar a la baterista y ésta se estremeció al verse en tal situación

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-"Creo que ustedes deben ser amantes…" – Pensó la ojiazul echando a volar su "algo distorsionada" imaginación – Hmmm… Nada… - Sin dejar de examinarla de pies a cabeza, lo cual provocaba nerviosismo en la baterista.

-¿P-Por qué me miras así?

-Ah… ¿Cómo? – Sonriéndole de manera muy gentil e inocente para despistar a la castaña.

-O-Olvídalo… Eh…

-Soy Kotobuki Tsumugi, mucho gusto…

-Tainaka Ritsu, pero puedes decirme Ricchan

-Bien, Ricchan, y tú puedes decirme Mugi

-Ok, etto… Mugi… ¿Quieres unirte al club de Música Ligera? Necesitamos integrantes y si no logramos tener cuatro suspenderán el club…

-"Claro, será divertido hacer que se enamoren hasta que una no pueda vivir sin la otra…" Está bien, sólo sé tocar el piano pero espero poder serles de ayuda – Ampliando una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sólo nos falta una más y estaremos salvadas… Pero antes tengo que ir por Mio…

Mientras que cierta chica de orbes grises aún mantenía su cabeza sumergida en el depósito, Ritsu entra al baño, al escuchar sus pasos Mio saca su cabeza y su cabello mojado sale al aire, se veía sumamente hermoso, brillante, sedoso, encantador y cautivador al igual que su dueña, para la castaña la escena ocurre en cámara lenta quien observaba con detenimiento desde la puerta del baño, estaba totalmente embelesada con tal belleza…

-Mio…

La susodicha absorbe una buena cantidad de aire antes de voltear a ver a la baterista y presiona un poco su cabello para escurrir el agua de éste - ¿Ritsu?

-…- Su garganta no podía articular absolutamente nada, sólo pudo contener las ganas de exclamar un "Moe, Moe Kyun".

-Ritsu… Oye, Ritsu… - Se pone en frente de ella pasando su mano frente a su rostro pero la chica no reaccionaba – ¡Ritsu, responde! ¡Tierra llamando a Ritsu! – Mio sacude bruscamente a la castaña hasta sacarla de su trance, pero un leve sonrojo se apodera de su rostro cuando mira a la pelinegra a una muy corta distancia.

-Eh…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-N-Nada… - Dijo viendo fijamente la boca de la bajista. "Que deliciosos se ven tus labios, ojala pudiera besarlos…" – E-Es sólo que… no he logrado terminar la pregunta que hace un rato quería hacerte… - la ojigris baja la mirada…

-¿R-Realmente no lo puedes olvidar?

-Es que… simplemente no sé en que pensar… siento que… q-quisiera hacer algo... – Al menos no había nadie para que escucharan esas cursilerías…

-Algo… ¿C-Como qué? – Su vergüenza se hizo presente una vez más.

-Bueno… yo… ¡Ya no aguanto más! – Sin perder tiempo, acoge a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y sus labios se apoderan de los de ella, saboreándolos cada segundo, disfrutando del sabor dulce y embriagante que estaba experimentando, Mio trató de zafarse del agarre pero Ritsu no le dejó, la baterista aumenta la intensidad del beso provocando un ahogado gemido por parte de la bajista quien comienza a corresponder de forma torpe, pero igual de intensa, Mio abre su boca dando paso a la lengua de Ritsu para juguetear con la suya, el deseo se hace presente en ambas y comienzan las respiraciones agitadas y pesadas, besos salvajes, placenteros y demás…

-E-Espera…Rit-Ritsu… - La pelinegra se logra separar con dificultad – C-Creo que vamos demasiado…rápido…

-No me importa, sólo quiero que seas para mí, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero besarte, hacerte muchas cosas… - La ambarina estaba cegada por la lujuria, lanza una mirada muy provocadora hacia la chica y la acorrala hacia uno de los inodoros cerrando la pequeña puerta tras de sí, baja la tapa del baño y sienta a Mio para besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, mordisqueándole el labio inferior – Mio… eres muy hermosa… - Poco a poco baja a besos por su mentón y luego sube hacia el lóbulo de su oreja derecha – Te deseo tanto… Quiero que seas mía… - Mio sólo respondía con leves gemidos, la castaña comienza a desabotonar la blusa de la pelinegra algo desesperada para luego deshacerse del sostén, observó sus senos, grandes y hermosos que cualquiera desearía, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida… Sin mencionar los botones redondos y suaves que adornaban sus pechos…tan lindos y apetecibles – Mmmm... preciosos…

La bajista estaba con sus ojos cerrados, su cara ardía de vergüenza, Ritsu se dedicaba a marcar su cuello con pequeños chupetes y mordiscos hasta bajar hacia uno de sus senos colocando el pezón en su boca, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo de forma apasionada, Mio estaba fuera de sí, su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía concentrarse en sentir esas caricias, el éxtasis la estaba invadiendo por completo, sus pezones se endurecieron y su parte estaba humedeciéndose – Rit… Ah… Ritsu… - Los gimoteos fueron aumentando cuando una mano traviesa se adentró en la falda de la bajista acariciando sus piernas y atravesando sus panties, sus delgados dedos pasearon lentamente por su mojada parte, pero cuando su dedo índice tocó su clítoris la pelinegra se arqueó por el placer del que se llenaba dejando escapar un potente gemido, la baterista dejó de estimularla y se separó de ella con una sonrisa triunfante, Mio la miró extrañada y algo molesta, ahora ya estaba encendida… - ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿A poco te gustó lo que te hice? – Contestó de forma indiferente.

-P-Pues… ¡¿Qué rayos esperabas si no soy de piedra como para no sentir nada? ¡¿Acaso me piensas dejar con las ganas? – Exclamó casi gritando, lo cual dejó algo desconcertada a la castaña – ¡Si no terminas lo que empezaste, lo haré yo! – Dicho esto, Mio contramina a Ritsu a una de las paredes del baño y la besa apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua, la baterista no hace nada para impedirlo, sólo disfrutaba el ver a su chica comportarse de manera tan posesiva, tan impropio de ella, ese cambio brusco de personalidad la hacía verla más deseable... la pelinegra arranca de una sola vez la blusa y el sostén de la castaña para masajear precipitadamente sus pechos, que no le costó adaptarse a su forma… tan suaves, perfectos, no muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, eran igual de hermosos como los de Mio, la bajista colocó una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de Ritsu, ahí pudo sentir que ella también estaba completamente mojada… - Ahora estamos iguales… - De forma tierna y con la mayor delicadeza comienza a chupar un pezón, la punta de su lengua jugueteaba plácidamente con el botón rosa que comenzaba a responder de forma brusca ante tales caricias, la mirada de la ojigris se convirtió en una llena de deseo y por pura inercia sus manos quitaron con audacia la falda de la ambarina, ahora ya no podía ocultar su sonrojo – Creo que yo te lo haré primero… - Mio regresó a los labios de Ritsu y la besó, la besó fuerte y descaradamente, la castaña correspondía, el ritmo aumentaba, la temperatura subió, estaban tan calientes que gotas de sudor empezaban a brotar de cada poro de la piel de sus cuerpos, estaban excitadas, los gemidos se combinaban haciendo un concierto melodioso, la diadema de la baterista se cayó dejando que los mechones retenidos por ella cayeran sobre su rostro, al verla así, Mio la contempló – Te ves muy bien sin tu diadema… Me gustas más sin ella… Eres muy linda Ritsu… - Sin dejar de besarla baja lentamente las panties de la castaña y comienza a acariciar su intimidad de forma suave y precisa, sin apuros pero sin lentitud… Ritsu sintió que su espalda era recorrida por miles de corrientes eléctricas, los músculos de su interior comenzaron a contraerse, deseando más…

-Ah… Mio… - La mano de Mio acariciaba su clítoris, eso la enloquecía – ¡Hazlo… Ya! – Su petición fue concebida, porque luego un dedo comenzó a penetrar a la castaña, unas cuántas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Mio se percató de su dolor y la abrazó tiernamente para tranquilizarla…

-No te preocupes, sólo será por un momento… Ya pasará… - Dos dedos de la pelinegra se entierran más en el interior de la castaña, el dolor se va poco a poco, y Mio incrementa la velocidad de las embestidas, todo se sentía tan bueno, tan delicioso, tan excitante… Pero, ¿Cómo es que Mio sabe que es dolorosa la primera vez? ¿Acaso ya había tenido alguna experiencia con otra persona antes de llegar al internado?... Esas preguntas perturbaron la mente de Ritsu, pero en ese momento prefería disfrutar del momento mágico, ya que estaba con la chica que la hacía sentir más débil, la hacía sentir más protegida… más amada…

Pero para su desgracia, unas chicas entraron al baño, toda la paz se fue al desagüe, Mio tapó la boca de Ritsu para que no se oyeran sus gemidos, se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápido que pudieron, la ojigris logró vestirse por completo, mientras que la ojiámbar solo se había puesto sus prendas menores, en eso, una chica de ojos chocolatosos y de cabello castaño oscuro y corto abrió de golpe la puerta donde se encontraba la pareja (N/A: jejeje si no mal recuerdo, sólo habían cerrado la puerta pero no le pusieron el seguro xD)

-¡Oh, mira Nodoka-chan! ¡Estas chicas están teniendo una sección extra de anatomía! – Exclamó entusiasmada la chica a su amiga de igual color de cabello y de ojos de extraño color que la acompañaba (N/A: Espero no aburrirlos con estas notas de autora pero… ¡¿Alguien sabe de qué color exactamente son los ojos de Nodoka? ¬¬ A veces se los veo violeta, otras veces rojizos… ¡Son confusos! ._. )

Los colores del rostro de la susodicha se concentraron en un rojo intenso al ver a Ritsu semidesnuda junto con Mio que estaba arreglando su uniforme.

-¿Qué sucede Nodoka-chan? – Pregunta inocentemente, mientras que Mio cierra de nuevo la puerta con la cara súper roja como el traje del chapulín colorado, Ritsu se termina de vestir y las dos salen corriendo del baño dejando con un signo de interrogación a las demás…

-¿Y a ésas qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no nos dejaron estudiar con ellas?

-Cálmate, Yui… Que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Olvídalo… No quiero que se sobrecargue tu mente y salga humo de tu cabeza por pensar mucho ¬¬

-¡Ah, Nodoka-chan eres muy mala! ...

Mientras tanto, en el salón de música, Mugi examinaba el salón mientras apoyaba su mentón con su dedo índice y pulgar…

-Mmmm… ¡A esto le falta decoración… y té!

Unos minutos más tarde, llegan las chicas al salón y encuentran a Mugi sentada con un juego de té en la mesa, ambas se quedan viendo con extrañeza…

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la castaña

-¿Quieren una taza de té? – Dijo la rubia evadiendo la pregunta mientras analizaba la situación entre ese par, ahora, en vez de observar a Ritsu se le queda viendo a Mio, quien traía muy bien marcados los chupetes de la baterista y las dos tenían los labios hinchados.

Las chicas asintieron algo confundidas y se sentaron con la rubia para tomar el té… Un silencio un poco incómodo se hace presente en el lugar, pero Mugi quería asegurarse de sus intuiciones, así que rompió el hielo y habló.

-¿Ustedes son novias? – Las otras estaban tomando el té y al escuchar la pregunta lo escupieron de golpe.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?

-¿Acaban de tener sexo y aún no han formalizado? – Dijo de lo más normal tomando otro sorbo – Vaya relación mas extraordinaria…

-E-Espera un momento… ¡¿C-Cómo demonios…? – Exclamó la pelinegra sin poder ocultar su asombro

-Bueno, las marcas en tu cuello y sus labios dicen muchas cosas… - La bajista y la baterista guardaron silencio con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza que estaban pasando – No se preocupen que no se lo diré a nadie.

Vaya que era un alivio, eso les dio un respiro a las chicas, la rubia siguió tomando su té y luego dieron comienzo a una práctica con sus respectivos instrumentos…

Pasaron como dos horas, ya eran las 6 pm, algunas alumnas se iban hacia sus dormitorios, otras estaban en actividades de club todavía, otras esperaban su turno para pedir la cena en el cafetín o simplemente paseaban. La pianista, bajista, y baterista estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del cafetín, para ser exacta, estaban en la mesa donde se conocieron la castaña y la pelinegra, era oficialmente su favorita, las chicas hablaban amenamente sobre sus vidas antes de llegar al internado, todo iba tan bien, la confianza fue algo que no les costó encontrarse entre ellas, Mio no se avergonzaba mucho, Ritsu, como siempre, diciendo uno que otro chiste, y Mugi con su modo amable y encantador…Cenaron, siguieron platicando, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mugi vivía en un nivel más arriba que el de Mio y Ritsu, justo se estaban cepillando los dientes cuando los altavoces de la escuela sonaron con la voz del director…

-Buenas noches alumnas, sé que suena algo descabellado avisarles hasta el último momento pero les quiero anunciar que para el día de mañana, habrá una expedición hacia las montañas de Kyoto, así que alisten sus cosas de la forma más rápida posible y no olviden llevar abrigos ya que es invierno y no queremos que nadie se resfríe por allá, estaremos por dos días aprovechando que es fin de semana, la hora de partida será a las 5:30 am, espero que se duerman temprano para despertar con mucha energía, descansen.

La pelinegra y la castaña se quedaron viendo algo sorprendidas pero de la nada se comenzaron a reír

-Je, se me hace que mañana sufrirás en medio de tanta nieve… - dijo la baterista algo burlona.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué le tendría miedo a la nieve? – respondió desafiante la bajista.

-Pues porque tú serás la víctima de mis bolas de nieve jajajaja xD – burlándose con su típica carcajada.

- ¬¬… Ja! Ja! Ja! Muy graciosa… Mejor alistemos la ropa para mañana y dejemos las bromas para después ok.

-Aguafiestas ¬¬… Sólo porque es una excursión te haré caso, pero mañana me vengaré…

-Seee… Aja, como tú digas… ¬¬

Alistaron sus maletas, aparatos de música, golosinas, botellas de "Coca Cola", objetos, recargaron celulares… en fin, luego tomaron un baño por separado y se durmieron muy temprano para poder estar listas a tiempo en el día de la excursión…

* * *

><p>Bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, está horrible, pero siento que está mejor que los otros dos xD<p>

Al menos espero que les halla gustado (), a mí me gustó un poco, aunque no me terminó de convencer pero hice lo mejor que pude para ponerle sentimiento a cada palabra *-*

Ya saben… Si quieren la conti pues…dejen un pequeño review… ya sea demanda por contrabando de escritura, o tomatazos, piedras, pedazos de madera, pueden mandar amenazas de muerte pero les advierto que tengo una shinigami de mi lado, así que si piensan hacerme algo tendrán que pensarlo muy despacio si no quieren que los anote en mi Death Note xD pero serán muy bien recibidas las felicitaciones (ñeeee! ¬w¬) y demás sugerencias que quieran agregar…

¡Nos leemos pronto! (o al menos eso espero…)

Bye! Bye! ^^


	4. Excursión, nuevas amistades y confusión

Konnichiwa minna~! :D

¿Creo que hoy no me tardé demasiado en actualizar verdad? xD aunque no he recibido muchos reviews trataré de esforzarme por seguir mejorando éste fanfic ^^

Debo admitir que la inspiración me toma como su títere porque en horas de la madrugada es que escribo esto xD y por ello estoy pensando en hacer varios fanfics, ya cuando salga de vacaciones (que será dentro de poco *-*) podré actualizar mucho más rápido ^^ y sin tener que estarme desvelando xD

Sin entretenerlos mucho, espero que disfruten del cap y ojalá dejen un review :3 …

**Disclaimer: **K-ON no me pertenece, sino al gran Kaklifi-sama y su alocada imaginación, si fuera mío solo habría comedia, drama, romance y Yuri, en especial… Mitsu! :D

**Advertencia:** Lime, Lemmon, OoC, Posibles palabras inapropiadas.

**/././.K-ON./././**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-"M-Mio…Hazme tuya…Ah…" – La castaña estaba completamente excitada ante las embestidas de la pelinegra, estaban en la cama con sus cuerpos desnudos, pegados y empapados de sudor, temblando y jadeando, haciendo un concierto de gemidos muy bien articulados – "Mételo más…Ah…" – Ante tales peticiones, la bajista sólo introducía y sacaba los mojados dedos del interior de Ritsu, la besaba con ferocidad, con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria, con amor…Luego dejaba marcas y mordidas en todo el cuerpo de la ambarina, succionaba sus senos, saboreaba su intimidad, la recorría a besos de pies a cabeza, no había ningún rincón sin explorar…Ritsu dejaba escapar múltiples gemidos, arqueaba su espalda y alzaba sus caderas constantemente entregándose por completo a la ojigris…_

Una increíble cantidad de líquido estaba saliendo de su parte, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas de forma brusca acelerada, se sentó de golpe en su cama y miró la hora que marcaba su móvil, las 3:45 a m, día de la excursión y estaba lluvioso… Volteó a ver a la castaña desde lejos que dormía tranquilamente sin ninguna sábana encima, sólo estaba con su típica pijama amarilla de telas delgadas, al parecer estaba un poco sonrojada, quién sabe por qué… Mio se dispuso a entrar rápidamente al baño y de inmediato siente como su vagina latía con fuerza, un poderoso deseo la había invadido desde que hizo ese tipo de contactos con la baterista, podría asegurar que se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta, con sólo pensar en esa chica sentía que un orgasmo iba a salir a flote, y, por más que luchaba por no pensar cosas así no lo conseguía, hasta ella misma se asombraba de tales pensamientos, considerándose una total pervertida… Tras varios minutos de intentos fallidos sobre olvidar esos recuerdos y detener el deseo, decidió darse una ducha helada para enfriar su cuerpo, el cual estaba demasiado caliente… Como no quería cometer alguna locura encendió la ducha y deja que la fría agua recorra su proporcionado y delicado cuerpo, lentamente cierra sus ojos concentrándose en olvidar, pero como si fuera a propósito recordaba aún más, estaba que ardía, el agua no le ayudó en nada a pesar de su temperatura ya que como las diminutas gotas paseaban lentamente por su piel era como si fueran pequeños cosquilleos provocadores, Mio ya no pudo más y se estimuló ella misma tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios inferiores, dejó salir un pequeño gemido, su parte se volvió a humedecer confundiéndose el líquido con el agua… Luego abrió un poco más sus piernas y tocó su clítoris, otro gemido aún más fuerte salió de sus labios… Pero, eso no estaba bien, no señor, eso sólo la haría más depravada de lo que ya es y masturbarse sólo es de estúpidos que no tienen el valor de follarse a alguien… Asi que la pelinegra reaccionó y de una vez se aseó y salió del baño cubierta solamente por una toalla, busca en el armario de la habitación un par de prendas, pero luego se escuchó un "Te amo…Mio…" que la dejó en un profundo shock, lentamente su rostro se dirige hacia donde provino esa frase, aún incrédula se acerca a la castaña quien aún dormía, se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de ella y un suave contacto de labios se hace presente, un tímido beso, que aún dormida, Ritsu lo corresponde lentamente y de forma automática atrapa su cabeza y la atrae más a ella para profundizar el beso, la bajista se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, sólo siguió degustando del sabor que tenían esos labios que la volvían loca, al cabo de los segundos la castaña despertó, pero no se separó de Mio, sino que hizo que la ojigris se acostara en la cama y poco a poco fue quedando sobre ella, luego se separan viéndose fijamente…

-¿Así que tratas de aprovecharte de mí, eh? – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica recién despierta.

-Ehm… - No sabía que decir, estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Acaso quieres continuar lo que me hiciste en el baño ayer? Bueno, en parte tengo la culpa por haberte provocado… – Seguía avergonzando más a la pelinegra, quien ya estaba con su típico sonrojo excesivo. – Pero no te preocupes que ahora es MI turno, no sólo yo puedo disfrutar tus caricias… Debo devolvértelas también… - Las pupilas de la bajista se dilatan a más no poder y Ritsu la besó lentamente, la otra le corresponde gustosamente y en poco tiempo aumentan la intensidad del beso dando comienzo a los mordiscos juguetones y torpes, un nuevo cosquilleo se siente en la intimidad de Mio…

-Ritsu… Espera… - la ojigris estaba perdiendo su conciencia, debía detenerla antes de que algo más sucediera… - Detente… O te voy a violar… - la estaba prendiendo demasiado rápido, debía amenazarla... Pero eso no fue obstáculo para que la castaña parara, es más, arrancó la toalla que cubría a la joven dejando su cuerpo recién aseado y mojado al descubierto, la lujuria la dominó… Observaba y examinaba detenidamente la fina figura de porcelana blanca que tenía por debajo de ella mientras mordía su labio inferior…

–No importa, pero yo te violaré primero… Porque de hoy no pasas – Una mano traviesa delinea la espalda de Mio y la otra acaricia uno de sus senos erectando inmediatamente el pezón de éste, la ambarina hace un recorrido de mordidas y besos pasando por el mentón de la chica, luego baja por su frágil cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y chuparlos como un niño que saborea alocadamente un dulce, los muerde con suavidad, su lengua juega agraciadamente con los botones endurecidos de la bajista quien comenzaba a gimotear suavemente.

-Rit…Ah…R-Rits…u… - Las manos de la susodicha bajan por la delgada cintura de la pelinegra, llegan a su vientre y glúteos hasta que por último tocan lo más anhelado…

-Ahora serás completamente mía… - La parte de Mio estaba totalmente inundada de su humedad, el éxtasis la había hecho producir demasiado líquido y las paredes internas se comienzan a contraer desenfrenadamente al sentir el tacto de la chica de cabellos cortos llenándose de esa sustancia y acariciando sus labios internos, luego roza la punta de su dedo índice con su clítoris, eso hace que la ojigris grite de placer, por suerte la lluvia ocultaba sus gemidos y nadie logró escuchar nada, ahora el sudor empapó a Mio, Ritsu juega con la entrada de la joven, ésta sintió miles de corrientes escalofriantes recorrer por todo su cuerpo y que se acumulaban en sus partes más estimuladas, quería que la penetrara lo más pronto posible…

-¡Joder! ¡Mételo de una buena vez! – La pelinegra alza un poco sus caderas, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que fuera perforado por esos dedos tan suaves y delgados, la castaña sonríe malévolamente e introduce un dedo en ella, Mio se arqueó bruscamente por tanta excitación provocada y suelta otro gemido sonoro, sus latidos resonaban en sus tímpanos, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, sus contracciones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, espasmos fuertes aparecían a cada instante, definitivamente era la gloria, no se sabía si esto era probar la fruta prohibida que las condenaría para toda la eternidad o era estar en un pedacito de cielo mezclado con la tierra, pero importaba un pepino lo que pasaría después, ahora sólo querían seguir así, encendidas en lujuria y deseos perversos… Llegó el segundo dedo, un hilo de voz salió de Mio, Ritsu empezó a entresacar sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica, embistió con rapidez haciendo que la bajista gimiera varias veces su nombre, cada vez más y más, con más fuerza y profundidad… Entonces vino el clímax, la tan esperada sensación de satisfacción y placer fue duradera para la dueña de los orbes grises, su cuerpo no soportó más y en cuestión de segundos quedó completamente dormida… La baterista sólo sacó sus dedos delicadamente y cubriéndola con una sábana sonríe al verla tan… hermosa…

-Parece que no aguantaste… Lo siento por ti pero no podrás violarme por el momento… - Le deposita un beso en los labios – Te amo, Mio… – Susurró muy silenciosamente y fue a tomarse una ducha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se hacen las 5:00 a m, la lluvia había cesado, Ritsu estaba lista, pero Mio aún dormía…

-Vamos Mio, no seas perezosa… Ya casi es hora de irnos y ni siquiera te has vestido – Dijo la castaña mientras le sacudía un poco a la pelinegra.

-Mmm… Eso fue por tu culpa… - Se quejó perezosamente tapando su rostro con una almohada.

-Oye, no me culpes sólo porque tu cuerpo no aguantara tanto… Pero te tendrás que ir acostumbrando, además estoy segura de que te gustó y tú empezaste con ese beso, ahora no te quejes y levántate ya o te lo hago de nuevo… -

-Y después dices que soy yo la que se aprovecha ¿no?...

-Bueno, tenía que desquitármelas… - Le respondió sacándole la lengua.

- ¬/¬… - Se levanta con pesadez y se viste con el uniforme de gimnasia que era azul con detalles blancos. Arregla un poco su cabello y se perfuma dejando un embriagante olor a chocolate esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

-Vaya, que rico olor… ¿Cómo se llama la loción que usas?

-Irresistible chocolate…

-¿Irresistible…? Al igual que tú…. – Dice la baterista disfrutando del olor.

-¡Ja! No exageres…

-¡Pero si lo digo en serio! Eres muy bonita, hermosa, atraes a cualquiera con sólo verte… - Una comezón invade la espalda de Ritsu y comienza a rascarse desesperadamente - ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Demasiado cursi!

-Jajaja… - Se ríe a carcajadas al ver a la castaña de esa manera, ¿Quién diría que la pasaría tan bien con ella desde que la conoció? Debía admitir que estaba a gusto con su compañía, todo es más seguro, más animado, más divertido… Sentía que estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella… Esperen… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo es eso! ¿Se supone que uno se enamora cuando conoce perfectamente a alguien no? ¿El amor no es tan simple, verdad? Eso es imposible… Puede ser que le atraigan las mujeres y a Ritsu también, pero enamorarse es demasiado… Seguramente fueron sus caricias las que la han ilusionado nada más, es sólo una simple atracción, atracción física, atracción sexual… Pero nada más allá de eso… Apenas han pasado tres semanas… Es muy poco tiempo para asegurarlo… El amor es algo de lo que jamás comprenderá…o al menos eso piensa Mio… Debido a esos repentinos pensamientos, la ojigris había dejado de reírse, lo cual causó curiosidad en la ambarina y sin que se diera cuenta la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué te pasa Mio? – La mencionada sólo se quedó inmóvil – Mmmm… Ese silencio me dice que algo te sucede… - Voltea a la chica quedando frente a frente, y chocan su miradas nuevamente, ésta vez entraron en otro tipo de trance, ya no es como el primero que tuvieron al conocerse, sino que, había algo más, algo que no lograban descifrar, Ritsu estaba segura de que se había enamorado de esa chica, sabía perfectamente que eso no iba con su estilo, pero aún tenía que ver si la pelinegra le corresponde a sus sentimientos, por el momento se podía denotar la inseguridad en su mirada… Hubo un largo silencio, pero fue cómodo, y al paso de los eternos segundos, la castaña toma del mentón a la pelinegra e inserta un pequeño beso en sus labios, que, como era de esperarse, fue correspondido... Luego se separaron y Ritsu junta sus manos con las de Mio, se puso un poco colorada y luego la mira con destellos en los ojos, tenía que preguntárselo ya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… - Mio… Ehm… ¿Q-Quieres ser mi… novia?

-¿¡EH? – Sus ojos se abren a su máxima potencia, ¿De dónde vino esa pregunta tan repentina? No lo podía creer… No es que no quisiera, cada vez que estaba con ella sentía que la quería más, no estaba segura de su enamoramiento, pero esta relación podría ayudarla a averiguarlo…

-Por favor… Al menos dame la oportunidad de… - Fue callada por un beso tremendamente apasionado que hizo que retrocediera un poco, la pelinegra la abraza con todas su fuerzas, sin lastimarla claro, y hasta que se les fue todo el aire que tenían se separaron, se miraron y se rieron con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Tomaré esto como un sí… - La besa nuevamente, la guía hacia una de las camas del dormitorio, la sigue besando, como le encantaba ese sabor tan delicioso de sus labios, tan dulces, tan calientitos, tan hermosos y encantadores… Se separó de nuevo de ella, no quería seguir o si no, ya no podría detenerse y haría lo mismo que pasó hace ratos… - Vamos a comer, tenemos que irnos temprano o no tendremos nuestra mesa favorita – Dijo la castaña a la ojigris, las dos se levantaron, agarraron sus maletas y subieron al cafetín…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban en la mesa del rincón, ya habían desayunado, Mugi se reunió con ellas, luego los altavoces del internado sonaron dando un nuevo anuncio…

"Buenos días alumnas, espero que hayan despertado muy bien, es hora de que vayan a los autobuses para ir a la estación de tren, que por cierto, éste está ordenado en asientos de cuatro, así que deberán agruparse como clubes, partiremos en 10 minutos…"

-¿Irnos como clubes? Pero si apenas somos tres… - Dijo la tecladista con desánimos.

-Sobrará un asiento… - Dijo la castaña pensativa.

-Y aún no somos un club oficial… - Añadió la pelinegra.

-Bueno, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos con todo eso, no creo que no nos dejen ir solo por esto, ¿cierto? … Además, podríamos encontrar a alguien que se nos una durante la excursión… - Exclamó entusiasmada la ambarina. Las demás sonrieron y asintieron – Bueno, vámonos ya, quiero ir en los asientos delanteros… - Se levantó, la ojiazul y la ojigris la siguieron y fueron hacia uno de los autobuses, Mio se sentó con Ritsu, mientras que Mugi se puso detrás de ellas, y aprovechando que no eran demasiadas, tuvo la suerte de ir sola…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a la estación de tren, las chicas se sentaron en el último conjunto de asientos, luego se llenó el lugar, pero, una chica de ojos café oscuro, cabellos del mismo color, un poco corto hasta un poco arriba de los hombros y que sus flequillos eran detenidos por dos pequeños sujetadores amarillos se había quedado sin asiento, la maestra, quien andaba buscando un espacio libre, vio que al club de música ligera les sobraba uno…

-Eh… Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son del club de música ligera? ¿Podrían dejar que Hirasawa-san se siente con ustedes? – Las chicas vieron a la joven, Mio y Ritsu se sonrojaron al reconocerla ya que las había descubierto en el baño el día anterior, pero supieron disimular y asintieron – Perfecto, espero que no se molesten y se lleven muy bien – La maestra se va hacia delante, Mugi la observaba sin despegarle la mirada, se sonrojó un poco al pensar lo hermosa que era, pero volvió en sí y sacó un termo ( N/A: no sé si así se les dice a esos depósitos que conservan la temperatura de los alimentos y bebidas ^^U ) con cuatro tazas, sirvió el té caliente incluyendo a la chica desconocida…

-¿Para mí? – Preguntó la chica de ojos café algo incrédula.

-Si, o… ¿No te gusta?

-B-Bueno, sí me gusta… En realidad, todo lo que tenga que ver con comidas y cosas de tomar me encantan, sobre todo las golosinas y pasteles… - Guarda silencio al observar a las otras chicas, éstas al sentir su mirada se pusieron coloradas – Eh, ¿Ustedes no son las mismas que estaban teniendo clase de anatomía en el baño? – Una risita se escapó de los labios de la rubia…

-¿C-Clase de anatomía? ¬/¬ - Dijo la baterista avergonzada.

-¡Si, estoy segura de que son ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacían en el baño con sus…? – Su boca fue tapada por unas manos pertenecientes a la pelinegra y a la castaña.

-¡Shhhh! ¿D-De qué rayos estás hablando? – Dijeron al unisono completamente ruborizadas, la ojiazul sigue riéndose silenciosamente… Realmente le pareció muy divertida aquella escena, llena de complicidad y vergüenza, travesuras, amistad, amor… Parece que la de cabello castaño oscuro es una gran persona…

-Etto… ah, si… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta gentilmente Mugi a la chica nueva.

-Hirasawa Yui, ¡Me gustan las cosas lindas y deliciosas! – Dijo la chica con plante de soldado mientras se ponía de pie liberándose del agarre de las otras empujándolas a sus asientos – ¡Ah, y no me gusta el frío ni el calor! – Luego se sentó recibiendo unas miradas un poco confundidas por tales gustos, Mugi rompe el silencio nuevamente y se presenta.

-Oh, lindo nombre Yui-chan… Soy Kotobuki Tsumugi, la pianista del club de música ligera, y ellas son Akiyama Mio, en el bajo, y Tainaka Ritsu, encargada de la batería – Las susodichas sonrieron e hicieron un poco de reverencia.

-Mmmm… ¿Tocan instrumentos tan complicados? Y yo que pensaba unírmeles por ser "Música Ligera" – Dijo algo despreocupada la chica.

-Eh, ¿Qué clase de instrumentos crees que tocamos? – Se dijeron las tres con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pues, algo así como… ¿Castañuelas? – Dijo Yui con ojos brillantes.

-Ehm… No somos un grupo de Enka… - Cayendo al estilo anime.

-Ah, pero ahora ya se que no podré de todos modos… - Las chicas se sentaron rápidamente, se miraron entre sí y asintieron como si con sólo verse se mandaran mensajes telepáticos.

-Mmmm… ¿Estás segura que no te puedes unir? – Dijo Ritsu algo… cómplice.

-Podrías probar de estos deliciosos pasteles y té todos los días si tan sólo te unieras… que lástima… - Mugi, siguió el pequeño juego con un… "puchero inocente", Mio sólo miraba a las chicas y suspiraba aburrida, Yui se quedó con los ojos en blanco, en su mente resonaban las palabras "Té", "Pasteles…", "Todos los días…", empezó a sudar frío y se puso a dudar…

-Si me uno… ¿Podré comer pasteles y té todos los días…? – Unas estrellas rodearon la cabeza de la chica, pero reacciona algo triste y dice – Pero, no sé tocar ningún instrumento…

-De eso no te preocupes, ¿Qué te parece si intentas con la guitarra? – Dijo la rubia confiada.

-¿¡E-Eh? P-Pero, es muy difícil… - Se quejó algo nerviosa.

-Estarás bien, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para que aprendas de la más fácil manera posible… ¿Si? – La ojimiel le puso su mano en el hombro de Yui como señal de apoyo, ésta se conmovió un poco soltando pequeñas lágrimas y unos cuantos mocos. Todas se rieron al verla tan graciosa, pero, al menos, lograron atraer a otro miembro más para su club… Y una nueva amiga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a su lugar de destino, eran las 4 pm, así como iban los grupos en el tren, así mismo ocuparían las habitaciones durante los días que estuvieran ahí. Rápidamente Yui entró en ambiente con las demás, y al caer la noche, un enorme frío invade todo, estaba nevando, y por ello no las dejaron salir a las montañas… Las chicas se abrigaron tanto como pudieron, pero, a la despistada de Ritsu y la de ojos de chocolate, se les olvidaron algunas cosas, como guantes (N/A: y yo soy otra que todo se le olvida… ¬¬U) así que… les tocó aguantar frío xD nah, Mio le prestó un par extra a la castaña y Mugi hizo lo mismo con Yui, llegó la hora de la cena…

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! – Dijo alguien en la cafetería del hotel donde se hospedaban todos, y como obedientes que son, comenzaron una divertida batalla en donde nuestra querida baterista y la nueva integrante se unieron sin problemas, pero, Mio no estaba para esas cosas así que no participó. Sin embargo, alguien le estrelló un plato de yakisoba a la pelinegra, lo cual hizo enfurecer a cierta chica de ojos ámbar y ésta recoge toda la comida que puede para aventársela hasta que la dejó inconsciente por tanto golpe, al cabo de un buen rato, había un gran desastre, la señorita Sawako, quien había ido al baño cuando todo ocurrió, castigó a todas con entregar un reporte de 3000 palabras acerca de las autopsias y sus formas de hacerla, aparte de limpiar todo claro… La ojigris estaba sumamente aterrada con eso, ¿Cómo rayos podía escribir tal cosa? ¿Operar muertos? ¡Que asco y horror! Si ni siquiera puede ver sangre…

-¡Kyaaaa! – Se oyó un gritito en el dormitorio de las chicas a la hora de hacer el ensayo, se podía esperar de quien era, y nada mas y nada menos que provenía de la pelinegra, Ritsu la abraza por detrás.

-¿Qué te sucede Mio? Sólo es un ensayo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo – Le dijo animándola.

-E-Es que… Me da miedo… - Respondió la chica un tanto avergonzada. Se volteó para ver de cerca ese rostro que poseía dos hermosos soles, estaban demasiado cerca, las otras presentes sólo se miraban entre sí mientras sonreían algo sonrojadas.

-Deberían de disimular chicas – Dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa.

-Busquen un mejor lugar para los besos y demás – Agregó la de cabello oscuro riéndose divertidamente dejando mas rojas a la pareja. Podía ser tonta, pero en algo era experta, hacer avergonzar a la gente.

En eso, Sawako entra para supervisar el progreso del trabajo, la pelinegra y la castaña se alejan muy rápido volviendo a concentrarse en el bendito ensayo, pero, la profesora traía un pequeño sobre en su mano izquierda, busca a la bajista y…

-Akiyama-san… Esto es para ti, es extraño que alguien sepa donde estamos pero… Un señor me dijo que te diera esta nota… - Se la entrega, en el sobre se podía ver a simple vista una calcomanía de un halcón negro… Luego saluda a las demás chicas y sale de la habitación…

La pelinegra no podía creerlo, estaba temblando mucho más de lo normal, sabía perfectamente de quién era, y cada vez que recibía una carta de esa persona era porque tenía una mala noticia, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran… Ritsu le pregunta el por qué de la reacción pero no fue contestada, simplemente Mio se dirigió al armario de la habitación y se encerró sin dejar entrar a nadie, la situación se puso tensa desde esa noche…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, me gustó más la primera parte xD Al fin empiezo con la verdadera trama de esto -w-

Espero no haberme tardado mucho ^^U aunque prometí subir esto antes de mi cumpleaños, lo pude hacer porque faltan algunas horas para eso xD

Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Si no los recibo, no sigo ;P

Espero subir el siguiente cap muy pronto *-*

Ah… Se me olvidaba, si alguien no entendió la primera parte, pues era porque al principio Mio tuvo un sueño húmedo xD aunque al poco tiempo se le hizo realidad ._.

Matta ne! Minna-san! ^^ Aquí su fiel servidora, Kaoru-chan :D


End file.
